The Darkest Star
by TigerLust
Summary: Three weeks after her sister's death, Elsa stumbles upon a mysterious girl while searching for her Mother's room. Meanwhile, rumors are spreading of a mysterious plague coming from the Eastern Lands.


**Chapter one: **Lonely hearts

_"Anna!" _  
_"It's so cold.."_  
_"No! Stay with me! Please, we can fix you!"  
"I love you, Elsa.."_

Suddenly, Elsa woke up, trembling and covered in sweat. It was early, the sun still a couple hours from rising.  
_"Is it ever gonna stop haunting me?!"_ thought Elsa as she got up and walked to the door. It's been three weeks since her sister died due to her ice powers. Her father had shunned her ever since, even though it was an accident. _"Why is it so dark?"_ thought the five year old as she wandered through the halls. Even though it was a cloudless night, the moon wasn't shining at all so she had idea w here she was.

"Momma, may I please come sleep with you?" asked Elsa as she knocked on a door. Getting no answer, she turned the doorknob and blushed as she realized she's opened the wrong door. Sitting on the bed there was an Eastern-looking girl with alarmingly bright purple hair, no older than she was, reading a book.  
"Hi.." said the girl awkwardly  
"Excuse me, I'm at the wrong door." said Elsa as she turned to leave.  
"No, wait, it's been ages since I've talked to anyone my age!" said the girl as she put her book down and beckoned for Elsa to come sit next to her.  
"Who are you?" asked Elsa, afraid to come near the girl in case her powers hurt her.  
"My name's Moia, I am a servant here. And who are you?"  
"I.. I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle." said Elsa, "I didn't know we have servants of such a young age."  
"Chamberlain Gerda adopted me recently. My father died from a terrible sickness while we were travelling through Arendelle, and she just happened to be nearby. The guards were about to kill me as well, thinking I was infected as well." said Moia, lowering her gaze in sadness.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." said Elsa, regretting she started this topic. She took a step towards the girl, but than stopped, remembering how dangerous she was to others.  
Noticing this, Moia quickly reassured her: "Oh, don't worry about your magic hurting me. I am completely immune to magic due to an accident I had when I was little."  
"Are you sure?" asked Elsa, not willing to take a risk.  
"Absolutely. Why do you think my hair is pink?" asked Moia with a giggle.  
Elsa carefully took a step towards the bed, than another. Soon, she was standing next to Moia's bed, but she was afraid to sit down.  
"Come on, you're shivering!" said Moia as she lifted her blanket when she noticed Elsa trembling. However, cold wasn't why Elsa was trembling.  
_"If she says she's immune, maybe she really is?"_ thought Elsa as she gathered all her willpower and got into the bed, trying to keep a safe distance from the other girl.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Moia, finally breaking the awkward silence.  
"Umm.. What's it like where you're from?"  
"Sorry, but I'd rather not tell you that. It's a horrible place now." said Moia, lowering her gaze again.  
"Okay, sorry I asked. Do you have any hobbies?"  
"My father always taught me martial arts..."

Moia than proceeded to tell her how she was trained to be a fighter even though she didn't want to, and that she spent a lot of time defending her sister from "the evil things". She kept averting the question about what the evil things are, or where her sister is.

_The girls chatted until the sun started rising, than Elsa realized how late it is and ran off to her room to sleep. When Elsa's mother went to check up on her in the morning, she was surprised to find her daughter happily sleeping._

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you have something to say about the story. I'll try my best to update it regularly, and make future chapters longer. This story is going to have some dark moments in it, so if you're not interested in dark themes you should probably stop reading. Until next time.**

-TigerLust


End file.
